<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned, A Crisis on Infinite Earths by wttboz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796064">Abandoned, A Crisis on Infinite Earths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz'>wttboz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alone Again, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Children, Crossover, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) References, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Heroes die, Lena Luthor gets a girl, Lena and Kara working together, Lots of Angst, Marriage, Saving the World, Some Fluff, Starting Over, Superreign, Team Up, The Flash - Freeform, abandoned, alex danvers - Freeform, crisis on infinite earths, helping hands, supergirl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Chapter 1 is ready.</p>
<p>Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are back, but at what cost. Lena's relationship with Andrea is broken and Kara's family is gone, she's alone again. Can these two women and the rest of the Monitor's Paragons restore the multiverse and fight off the Anti-Monitor and his machinations. Or will Kara give in to her hopelessness and...</p>
<p>Ahhhh, who am I kidding, I really stink at summaries, get ready for another ride, as you read my take on Crisis.</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who continues to read Abandoned and my other works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Lena Luthor/Unknown, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Superfriends - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where are we now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. It is all part of the fairy tale.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>― Peter S. Beagle, <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/902304">The Last Unicorn</a></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Above National City, Supergirl could be seen, flying, her red cape and blonde hair flowing behind her as she spread her arms. Kara tapped her communicator twice and was rewarded with the sound of her Zhao’s voice in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey sweetheart, how’s patrol going?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a slow night, Zhao, I’m going to make one more run through the city, then head home,” Kara responded, “after all, it’s Friday, Sami.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled at Kara’s happy tone, “I know honey, date night tonight, and beach tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so ready for a few days off, between the paper and my duties as Supergirl, I don’t feel like you are getting any attention,” Kara spoke, a tone of worry tinging her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, I’m not going anywhere. I know what I signed up for when I fell in love with Supergirl,” Sam’s voice softened, “I love you, and I am at your mom’s waiting. Now go finish up patrol and come home to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled brightly, “I love you, Sami.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Kara,” Sam responded, her smile just as large.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Kara flew through the last leg of her patrol, she decided to flyover and check on her family and friends. Her first stop…</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Blue Sun, a Naltorian restaurant owned and operated by Maeve Nal,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From her vantage, Kara smiled down on Nia and Brainy as they enjoyed their date night. She saw Nia pause as she lifted a spoon to her mouth and looked up. Nia smiled and waved, then whispered, “thank you for checking on us, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara waved back and started to fly off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she always take such special interest in her friends?” Maeve asked, with a small smile, as she came to check on Nia, looking up and seeing the familiar red cape flying away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t just friends, sis. Kara, she’s family,” Nia answered, “sit down, meet my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nia, I do have a restaurant to run…” Maeve started to respond but stopped when she saw a pout form on her sister’s lips. “Who taught you that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia looked up at the sky, pointing at the retreating cape and smiled, “she did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maeve’s smile turned to a smirk, and she said in a sarcastic tone “perhaps I need to rethink my opinion of your friendship with Supergirl?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy, who up until this moment had been lost in his appetizer, looked up, “her friendship with Supergirl is why she and I are currently dating and why you two decided to repair your fractured relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maeve clicked her tongue and turned her purple-hued eyes towards the Coluan, “Has anyone ever explained to you what sarcasm is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia reached over and placed her hand on Maeve’s, “several times, sis. He just doesn’t get the concept.” Nia leaned closer, “and Kara is his hero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maeve turned to Nia and whispered, “mine too. She’s the reason I asked you to talk. After what I said the day our mother died.” Pain filled Maeve’s eyes, “I was so jealous of you, and then I hurt you and I regretted it so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re telling me Supergirl came to you?” Nia was shocked, Kara had never said a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, it was Kara who came to me, she and Samantha came to the opening of the Blue Sun,” Maeve admitted. “She asked to talk, and I listened. She sort of explained what had happened to her and told me how many times you have risked your life as Dreamer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia was enthralled and Brainy had set down his spoon, caught in the emotions of the story. “It’s not that bad,” Nia tried to minimize the danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I watched the replay of those robots attacking L-Corp several times, Nia, and I have to disagree.” Maeve smiled, covering Nia’s hand with her own, “our family’s legacy made the right choice, you have always been stronger and braver than me, and I just wanted to be back in your life again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears ran down both sister’s cheeks as they hugged, and Brainy, who had returned to his appetizer, asked when they would receive their entrees. Both laughed as Nia leaned over the table and kissed him, “finish your soup, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s next stop was her old flat, now owned by Lucy Lane. As usual, her back window was open, and there was a small bell for Kara to ring when she was close by. As the bell stopped, Lucy walked into the room and smiled, a little sadly, at Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Luce?” Kara asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He postponed again,” the younger Lane sister responded in a huff. “I’m starting to think he doesn’t really want to get married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the other room, Kara heard Lois’s voice call out, “that’s what I have been trying to tell her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know you were talking to Lois, I’ll go,” Kara volunteered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense Kara, get your behind in here so I can see you,” Lois yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled and made her way into the living room, admiring how Lucy had made it her own. She saw Lucy’s laptop open on the island in the kitchen and stepped in front of it, “hi, Lois.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen, Lois smiled, “Hey Kara, you look good, I mean more relaxed. How’s the paper going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s grin grew, “Oh Rao, it’s so amazing, it’s hard work, but it is so rewarding and fun. Why? Do you want to contribute?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey news geeks, this conversation is about me, and my maybe, sort of wedding,” Lucy interjected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, tell my loving sister that a man does not postpone his wedding three times due to orders he hasn’t received yet,” Lois said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara looked at Lucy, “Is that true?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy nodded her head, surprisingly, she wasn’t as upset as everyone thought she would be. “I don’t know Kar, maybe we rushed into it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to send Clark to talk to him?” Lois smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather send Kara,” Lucy smiled wickedly. “After all, he broke the heart of your hacking partner.” Lucy’s smile widened as she leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder dramatically, and fluttered her eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois laughed and Kara snorted through her nose, “you have always been such a drama queen, Luce.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois laughed harder, “just send him the ring back Lucy Lane, we will find you someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy glanced at her hand, “Oops!” Then her head turned back to the screen, “I sort of already did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara left shortly after that comment, with a promise that she would not make any visits on Lucy’s behalf and headed towards Alex and Kelly’s brownstone.  Like Lucy, they had a designated entrance for the family of Kryptonians, and both heads came up as they heard the bell ring, announcing Kara’s arrival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in the nursery!” Kara heard Kelly yell from across the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked in and saw her sister and future sister-in-law seated on the floor with a toolbox, instructions, two glasses, and a bottle of wine. “Alex, you have told me a hundred times, Ikea and alcohol don’t mix,” she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t even started drinking yet, Kar,” Alex laughed as she turned the instructions over in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The instructions don’t make sense,” Kelly giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were upside down,” Alex said, studying the booklet, “I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked at them and laughed, “two Ph.D.’s and you can’t put together a crib?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a changing table,” both her sisters answered at the same time, then they looked at each other and started laughing harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so smart, software hacker and engineer, you figure it out,” Alex said as she handed the book to Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara closed the book, turned it over so they could see the cover, and ran her finger under the word crib in black and white.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” was all Alex could say. “I guess that’s why we only open one box at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes, “is my nephew going to be safe here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both women covered their chests in mock offense, looked at each other, and started laughing again. “Maybe the wine will help?” Kelly asked, and held the bottle for Kara to pop the cork.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Kara stood up and handed the instructions back to Alex, “good luck, but you need a mechanical engineer for this, I’m going home to my Zhao.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Kara flew out the window, she smiled as the conversation turned to their approaching wedding, and the baby they would be adopting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We still need a name, Al,” Kelly said, trying to be serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about Marcus James, after your father and brother, Kels?” Alex suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet, but you are part of this too,” Kelly smiled as she refilled her glass. “Marcus Alexander has a nice ring to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we are naming him to take over the Roman Empire,” Alex laughed, then laughed harder as Kelly spit wine through her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was almost to the city limits of National City when she heard a sound she recognized. ‘That’s Lena, crying,’ she thought to herself. She stopped and turned, a frown forming on her face as she focused her vision on the L Corp tower and saw the light still on in Lena’s upstairs office. She hovered for a few seconds, internally screaming because Astra was somewhere clearing up an oil spill and not here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A few moments later she landed softly on Lena’s balcony and tapped lightly on the plate glass door. She stood waiting, her fingers twisting one corner of her cape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At her desk, Lena lifted her head and without even wiping her eyes she turned in the chair, “Astra, I have told you, you don’t need to...oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stood slowly, a photograph in her hand as she made her way towards the door with Morgana on her heels.  She smiled sadly at the superhero and slowly pushed the door open, “Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara twisted the cape tighter in her hands, as she looked down at Lena’s hand, instead of her face. “I kept mine too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked down at the photograph she was holding,  the one taken of her and Kara a lifetime ago, “Andrea and I, we have been…,” Lena paused, bit her lip, “we’ve been fighting a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she hurt you?” Kara asked, her voice was authoritative, but Lena could hear it trembling just a bit, “are you going to be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she didn’t hurt me, I had a bad day and probably made it worse, she’s been stressed and so have I. I had it coming,” Lena said, her eyes downcast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara could hear the pain in Lena’s voice and ignoring the screaming voices in her head telling her not to, stepped forward, and wrapped her arms softly around her the smaller woman, “no one deserves to be yelled at, Lena. No matter what you think, you do not deserve that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stood stiffly in Kara’s arms. She could feel the warmth from Kara’s body, but she could also feel the shaking, “Kara, you’re shivering.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I should go,” Kara stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself, embarrassed by her reaction, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned to go, stopping just a moment to scratch Morgana on the head, “I’ll contact Astra for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you call Sam?” Lena blurted out, “she might worry if you don’t get home on time. I could use someone, anyone to talk to right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would a friend be okay?” Kara asked softly as she squatted down beside Morgana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, I could feel you shaking, I know we aren’t quite…” Lena stopped as Kara looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, I swore to always protect you. No matter what we have been through, I still want us to be friends and keep that promise. Please, let me help.” Kara begged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena closed her eyes as the words, ‘please don’t leave me,’ came to her thoughts. She opened her eyes and nodded, “Call Sam first, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded and double-tapped her earpiece.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, honey, is everything okay?” Sam’s voice sounded worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena and Andrea, they--they had a fight, and Lena was crying, and I stopped, and she needs to talk, and…,” Kara rambled on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhao, take a breath, relax,” Sam said calmly over the earpiece, sending warmth through the speakers, so Kara would calm down, “you want me to stay in your ear while you talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words were much steadier as she turned to Lena, “do you mind if Sam listens in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena genuinely smiled as she answered, “why don’t you have her call my desk phone, that way she can be completely involved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me...five minutes, Zhao. Love you,” Sam said quickly as she stood up and explained everything to Eliza. Then she flashed across to her and Kara’s home and headed towards their shared office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Lena’s phone rang and she put Sam on speaker. As Kara made herself comfortable on one of the couches, Lena and Morgana curled up on the other. Lena started to rub her dog’s head. “It started about three months ago…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a Hidden Location of the Multiverse</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Acrata spun around, taking in the most complex control center she had ever seen. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and spun into a defensive crouch facing the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome Acrata, my lovely Manifestation of Cruelty,” a large, pale-skinned man said in a harsh, raspy voice. “Welcome to the Nexus, my tool for reshaping the multiverse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea’s dark eyes squinted, “The multiverse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another man entered the control room, answering the question and earning a distasteful look from the larger man. “Yes Andrea, the multiverse. I’m sure my dear sister has explained the workings to you. You wear a tool shaped by that very theory around your lovely neck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth dropped open, “Lena killed you, she shot you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man patted his chest and looked back at her, an exaggerated look of relief on his face, “no bullet holes, and I feel fine. Obviously, the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want Lex?” Acrata growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’ve always wanted, to free the world from the domination of those horrid aliens, especially the Kryptonians,” Lex laughed maniacally. “Only now, we can bring about their end in every universe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are more of her? Of Supergirl?” Andrea said, barely hidden hatred in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex rolled his eyes, “do try to keep up, Acrata. Remind me again, you do run a technology company, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claw unsheathed themselves from Acrata’s fingertips, and faster than Lex could react, three were held to his throat, “watch your tone, Luthor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Andrea felt herself lifted and thrown towards the other side of the room. She rolled in the air and landed lightly on her feet, her claws up, ready to attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beware, Acrata, there shall be no fighting amongst my manifestations,” the tall man threatened. “You each have a purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Supergirl is mine,” Andrea growled as she relaxed her stance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did sweet, innocent Kara Danvers do to you, Andrea?” Lex asked as he straightened the lapels of his suit, unbothered by her attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She stole Lena’s heart from me,” Andrea responded; a tinge of sadness in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha,” Lex laughed, “Lena Luthor doesn’t give her heart to anyone, mother and I saw to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She gave it to that blonde bitch, and then, even after she tried to kill her in the Fortress, the tramp keeps popping up in her life,” Andrea snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex’s calm eyes pop open wide, “she almost killed--a Kryptonian? Her Kryptonian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She saved her; after everything Supergirl did to her, she saved her,” Andrea bit her lip and turned away, a tear running down the edge of her black mask. She felt her anger rise and a strange sense of calm took over her mind and body. “What do you need from me?” She asked as she turned to face the two men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had disconnected her end of the conversation twenty minutes before and Kara was saying her goodbyes, handing Lena the frequency for Astra’s DEO-issued earpiece, “Call Astra, okay Lena. Please,” she pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt a smile forming on her lips, “I will call her as soon as you leave,” she took the note and continued, “thank you, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked down at the picture, “I’m sorry I came between you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena quickly hid the picture behind her back, dropping in onto the end table, “No, Kara. This wasn’t your fault. I think Sam is right, I think it is the medallion, affecting her mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still sorry, Lena,” Kara said meekly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena held out her hand, “still friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked up and saw Lena smile, and reached for her hand, “you know I don’t do handshakes.” She smiled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Kara,” Lena said as she was pulled into a backbreaking hug. “Now go, I already messed up your date night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember to call Astra.” Kara reminded her, with a shy smile. Supergirl stepped out onto the balcony and took off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was flying back towards the city limits of National City, when a voice whispered in her ear, “Oh, Kara…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped, looking around for the source of the sound, “Sami?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you find me, Zhao?” Sam’s voice teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled and scanned the area, “where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow my voice, Supergirl,” Sami said in a sultry whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s eyelids fluttered at the promise in Sam’s voice, she doubled her efforts, focusing her hearing on her zygai’s heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was flying high above the city and saw Kara shoot up, she changed direction, heading towards the northern side of town and dove down between the taller buildings of the city center. “C’mon, Kara, you are faster than me, surely you can catch someone so slow. Or maybe you don’t want to catch me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sami, you have no idea. I’ve been waiting for this weekend so much,” Kara’s voice answered in Sam’s ear, an unspoken promise in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled, then saw Kara coming in from above. “That red cape gives you away every time, sweetheart.” Then she shot between two buildings and turned into an alley, hovering as she focused on Kara’s heart. “I can hear how excited you are, Zhao, maybe you need a swim?” She rocketed skyward, making her way towards a very special spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara figured it out immediately and put on an extra burst of speed, racing Sam to the location of their first “date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stopped quickly and picked up the food she had ordered, once she was sure Kara was headed in the right direction. She left the restaurant and followed the blonde to the hot springs outside her family farm, north of the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three minutes later she landed softly and saw the blanket lying on the ground in their usual spot, she looked around for Kara and focused on her heartbeat. “Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From under the water, Kara stood, her body glistening in the moonlight as Sam turned towards her, in her sultriest voice, Kara whispered, “wouldn’t you like to take a swim first, Zhao?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stood shocked for just a moment, her eyes convincing her brain that what she was seeing was real, then undressed at superspeed and joined her love in the pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, the two women exited the springs hand in hand and dried each other with towels they had hidden in a tall tree. Then they sat down on the blanket and warmed their food, feeding each other potstickers, and sharing a glass of wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we spend the weekend here, Sami?” Kara asked, leaning in and taking a bite of the potsticker that was currently hanging in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled, “of course we can, the farm is empty this time of year and we have run of the whole property for the weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind, not-- not going to the beach?” Kara asked. Even after a year together, she was still a bit insecure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in for a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek, “I canceled the reservations for the house as soon as you called from Lena’s. This is better anyway,” she smiled as she felt Kara relax, “you are closer to your city, in case they need Supergirl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this weekend, I told Alex and Lucy and J’onn, no calls,” Kara said, nodding solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure, you want to hang out with boring old me all weekend?” Sam teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sami,” Kara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath hitched and It was Sam’s turn for insecurity, as she heard the conviction in her lover’s eyes and saw how passionate she was through her eyes, “Kara? Do you mean that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned to Sam, “I have never been so sure of anything in my life Sami.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam swallowed at the intensity in Kara’s eyes, the promise. This settled her resolve and she reached into the bottom of their overnight bag and withdrew a box, one marked with the symbol of the House of Zod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s breath caught, and she watched as Sam opened the box, the moonlight reflecting off the silver-colored bracelets set into black velvet. Her eyes got even wider as Sam pulled out a matching set in gold, marked with her sigil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sami?” Kara’s whisper was shaky, “those, they are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are the bands of my family and the house of Zod. And these were brought by your mother when she visited last month. They belonged to your father’s parents,” Sam explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These will bind us forever, in Rao’s name,” Kara explained, her voice a funny mix of excitement and fear. “You will be stuck with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tear rolled down Sam’s cheek at the insecurity in Kara’s voice, “I can’t think of anything better, my dear sweet Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember the words, but I know the adjudicator has to bless the engagement,” Kara swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the adjudicator of Earth, Kara Zor-El,” Sam teased, reminding Kara of her position and causing the blonde to blush deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I did ask your mother one thing, and she agreed, we can wear one of each. One silver and one gold, to blend our houses and bind us together. She also agreed to perform the bonding ceremony in six months, when Rao would have been at her closest orbit to Krypton, per El tradition,” Sam explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to ask, Champion?” Kara smiled, teasing Sam by running the back of her hand down the dark-haired woman’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara Zor-El, Adjudicator of Earth, Supergirl and daughter of the House of El, will you become my bondmate, and celebrate with me the rise and set of Rao for each day in the rest of our lives?” Sam asked, concentrating, trying to get all the words right, while Kara’s touched made her breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samantha Arias, my champion and daughter of the House of Zod, I will become your bondmate, and swear to never miss a rise or set of Rao for each day in the rest of our lives,” Kara responded, as she leaned in and pulled their naked bodies together, her lips gently meeting the lips of her Zhao.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night the two bondmates fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and Kara’s cape, the moonlight shining on the bracelets on their wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had kept her promise to Kara and had called Astra immediately after the blonde departed. However, she didn’t use her cell phone, instead, she used the DEO issued communications device that Lucy had given her when Astra insisted that Lena be kept informed of all her activities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, are you okay?” Astra asked as she flew over the tanker, surveying the oil spill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara came by my office tonight,” Lena responded, “Andrea and I broke up and we talked. She was shaking and she hugged me, and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Astra interrupted with a small laugh, “and my Little One wanted you to call me and let me know that you are okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lena answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And are you Lena, are you okay, now?” Astra asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took a deep breath, “I’m better, and I have Morgana with me,” the woman answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I suggest that you call Director Lane, she speaks highly of you from time to time, and she has your habit of never sleeping,” Astra said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that sarcasm, Astra?” Lena giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am trying, Lena. By the way, your technology is working exactly as you expected, the oil spill should be completely eradicated by morning,” Astra said, her voice telling exactly how impressed she was. “Perhaps--perhaps I could come to work for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, how about the head of security?” Lena smiled into the phone, “unless you have some secret scientific skills like Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My background is ecological, I was raised to be a scientist, but because of the standing of my family, my father thought the military would be a better option,” Astra explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Color me impressed,” Lena’s smile grew, “why don’t you come by on Monday morning and we can have breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is acceptable, Lena. Now let me get back to surveying your technology,” Astra smiled, “Solaria, out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the call ended, Lena smiled, she called up Lucy’s information, she looked at the number for several minutes before simply giving in and clicking it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy picked up on the second ring, “Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took a deep breath, “Hello, Director Lane…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, are you okay?” Lucy interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long day, a long year actually and Astra is--Astra suggested I call you,” Lena tried to explain. “Kara came by tonight to check on me, actually I was crying and she heard me, and then she and Sam talked to…,  and Kara made me promise…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, Lena, slow down. You have definitely been around Kara, by Rao, you sound just like her,” Lucy's smile came through the phone. “Kara stopped by and visited me too. Have you eaten yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, what is with you superfriends and my appetite?” Lena laughed, feeling better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara tends to rub off on us. So you want some dinner, there’s an Italian place close to L Corp with a fantastic wine list and private tables,” Lucy suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you propositioning me?” Lena asked, mock terror in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, no, I just mailed my engagement ring back to my ex-fiancee!” Lucy laughed, “you sound like you could use some company, and the restaurant is dog friendly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds wonderful, you want to meet there in about…” Lena checked her watch, “thirty minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet you there, Ms. Luthor,” Lucy answered, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the Springs, the next morning</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara slowly rolled over and sat up, stretching her arms overhead, smiling brightly as the sunlight caught the silver and gold bracelets on her wrist. She turned her head and watched Sam sleep, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “Can I call Alex?” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhuh,” Sam murmured as a small smile came to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled, and whispered, “thank you.” She looked around and found the overnight bag that Sam had brought with her, and pulled out a clean t-shirt, and slid it over her head. Then a pair of loose jeans that actually belonged to Sam, but she liked the feel, slid up her legs. She searched and found her phone under the blanket and dialed Alex’s number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Danvers,” Alex moaned as she answered the phone, not realizing it was on video, “someone better be dead because I’m off duty this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled into the screen, “Hi, Alex!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By Rao, Kara, it’s…” Alex’s head turned away from the brightness of the screen, covering her eyes, then checking the time, “it’s only seven in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Al, but I have something to show you and I wanted you to be the first person to see them,” Kara’s smile kept growing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Ozi bring you fish out of the ocean or something?” Alex grumbled, “I told you the last time, she’s a terrier, she hunts little stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kara scrunched her nose, “how many bottles did you two drink last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three, I think, and we didn’t finish the crib until almost four,” Alex admitted, squinting her eyes as she looked back at the screen. “What did you want to show me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some jewelry that Sami got me?” Kara giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it couldn’t wait ‘til we see each other on Monday?” Alex almost growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara pointed the camera at her new bracelets, making sure that the camera caught all the details, and then back at her face, “she gave me those, Al.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are very pretty, Kar. Now I’m going back to sleep. Love you, sis.” Alex said as she clicked her phone off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled at her phone, and sat down, and started counting…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the brownstone, Kelly rolled over and asked, “do you have to go in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was just Kara, Sam proposed and she was showing me her bonding bracelets,” then she rolled over and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex?” Kelly gasped, “did you say Kara got engaged?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes popped open, “Kara’s engaged! Sam proposed!” She grabbed her phone, almost dropping it, and immediately dialed her sister’s number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Alex,” Kara smiled, “that didn’t take as long as I thought. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She proposed, you’re getting married?” Alex’s smile was even bigger than Kara’s. “How, when, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night, at our spot out at the farm,” Kara started to cry, “She’s amazing, Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know, little sister,” Alex said, tears forming in her eyes, “I’m so happy for you, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see that phone so I can properly congratulate my sister-in-love,” Kelly laughed as she grabbed the phone out of Alex’s hands. “Let me see them, Kar. Hey Sam!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kels,” Sam smiled as she sat down behind Kara and pulled her close, “I see she told you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Sam!” Kelly yelled, then grabbed her head at the pitch of her voice, as she handed the phone back to Alex. “We will do dinner Monday night…,” she whispered as she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara leaned into Sam’s arms and they talked to Alex and told her how it happened and then Kara asked, “I want you to--to be there Alex, you have to escort me to the altar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll be there, you’re my sister and my best friend,” Alex smiled, her joy contagious as all three continued to talk, late into the morning, the elder Danvers sister rubbed circles on Kelly’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, Kara and Sam were sitting on the porch, looking out over the remains of Patricia’s old garden when they both looked up at the sound of tires crunching on gravel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You invited Alex and Kelly?” Kara grinned. “I thought it was just us this weekend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so excited this morning and I figured there was enough space in the house for a girl’s weekend, so I called them while you were in the shower,” Sam smiled back, not mentioning that she had to fly to the outskirts of the farm, so Kara wouldn’t overhear the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our bed squeaks!” Kara blushed brightly, panicked by the thought. “Alex is going to be here all weekend, and we picked the worst bed in the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhao, I fixed the broken spring after I got my shower over with, and I put them in Patricia’s old room,” Sam smiled wickedly, “now that bed, it squeaks horribly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde and brunette were laughing hysterically as Alex and Kelly walked over, both wearing dark sunglasses and ballcaps. “What’s so funny?” Kelly moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam ignored the question as she looked at the two bedraggled women before them, “you two want to go visit the hot springs for a little bit, maybe sweat out a bottle or two?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good,” Alex answered, “since my sister is blinding me with that way too bright smile at this ungodly hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s after lunch, Al,” Kara said, loudly, as her smile grew even larger. Then she looked at Sam, “Ooh, Sami, you want Big Belly for lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly stuck out her tongue and made her way back to the jeep while Alex turned up a certain finger in her sister’s direction, “Mean Kar, that was mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Kara were still laughing as the jeep bounced towards the springs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Alex and Kelly were enjoying the pool and Kara and Sam were testing their bed, an alert went off at DEO Headquarters in National City. Lucy picked up her comm unit and contacted Solaria.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Astra, we are requesting your assistance, please?” Lucy asked calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Director Lane, I am currently entering National City airspace, what’s going on?” Solaria questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brainy, J’onn, and Nia were ambushed while protecting a refugee ship that was landing near our old headquarters,” Lucy responded quickly, “Should I call Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Astra thought for a moment, “my niece rarely asks for a holiday, Lucy. Let me assess the situation first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative, Solaria,” Lucy said, pacing back and forth in her apartment. “Keep me in the loop, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Astra smiled and shot towards the desert, scanning ahead as she flew in low. She found an outcropping of rock and landing gently still looking over the area. Nia was still up, protecting the two men with a purple-hued shield while fighting off two metallic-looking aliens with one of her energy whips. “Director Lane, I recognize the species that are attacking, there were two on Fort Rozz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stop them?” Lucy asked, picking up her second comm unit, the one designated specifically for Supergirl. “I’m sorry, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Director!” Astra requested strongly. Then in a calmer voice, “may I bring Lena into this conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy didn’t hesitate, “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena picked up on the first buzz, “Solaria, is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now, yes, but not for long. A very invasive species have ambushed three DEO meta’s near the old DEO headquarters,” Astra explained, “but your nanites that I used to clean up that oil spill, may offer us a solution.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sat down at her desk, “what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need for you to do your thing, Lena,” Lucy added from her end of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Astra explained the alien race that was attacking, “they are a technology hive mind, Lena, they move on a planet and as quickly as possible, take it over and then leave the husk for the survivors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Lena asked, swallowing nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you reprogram your nanites to attack...,” Astra asked seriously, pausing because she was not happy with what she was about to ask, “can they be programmed to disconnect the creatures from the hive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t that, will that…?” The words tumbled out of Lena’s mouth, then she answered her question, “it will kill them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On her end, Lucy closed her eyes at the terror in Lena’s voice. “Lena, take a deep breath,” she said softly, breathing in so that Lena could hear her. Lucy was rewarded by the sound of Lena taking in a deep breath. Lucy breathed out heavily, listening as Lena did the same. “Solaria knows what she’s asking, Lena. She’s Kara’s family, she wouldn’t ask this if there was another way. She’s proven time and again, she’s a lot like Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At her end of the conversation, Astra’s eyes opened in shock at the comparison. She’d assumed that she was just a tool for the DEO, now she was reassessing both the organization and its current director. “Director Lane is correct, Lena, and I apologize for putting you in this position, but they are as strong as me and my niece, and they don’t get tired. Their bodies are more machine than flesh. The ensuing fight could destroy whole parts of this world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena squeezed her eyes closed, swallowing back the bile that was rising in her throat. She opened her eyes and focused on her computer screen, calling up the programming routines for the nanites. Her fingers began to move over the keyboard and a hardness came to her voice, “they need to be inside, Solaria.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Astra was in the air before the final syllable left Lena’s mouth. She slammed into the ground between Nia and the mess of flesh and machinery, throwing it off balance. Her hand punched out and she was rewarded by the feeling of collapsing metal. Her hand opened and the nanites started to move among the wire and metal of the creature’s body. She was rewarded with a punch to the side of her head that staggered her and she felt her knees hit the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena worked feverishly at her desk, long fingers flying over the keyboard as she typed one command after another, seeking the control center, how to turn it off, how to kill. She flinched as she heard blow after blow strike, as Solaria and the creature fought to a stalemate. She heard Nia scream as her shields collapsed. She wiped a tear from her eye as the nanite found it’s target and her finger pushed the enter key, activating the kill command. “I’m so sorry, Kara,” she whispered as the software routine started to run and the horrible monster was disconnected from the hive, screaming in the throes of its death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the alien collapsed, Astra stumbled to her feet, moving at superspeed from one monster to another. Lena’s software quickly attacked each one. Lena covered her ears, unable to block out the sound of their horrible screams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Director Lane, medical evacuation is needed at the DEO Alpha site. Solaria is injured, Martian Manhunter and Brainiac are down. Dreamer has the lead, all orders come from her.” As she finished giving orders, Lucy rushed down the stairs of her building and jumped on the back of her motorcycle, gunning the engine and speeding towards L Corp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the farm, later that evening...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared down at her buzzing phone and saw a text from Lucy telling her to turn on the news. She clicked the remote, stopping the movie they were all watching and tuned to CatCo Channel 5.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today a crisis was averted, as National City’s defenders, with the assistance of Lena Luthor have repelled an alien hoard that could have overwhelmed our city and quite possibly the world.” the red-headed reporter announced, “Lt. Colonel Lucy Lane has informed us, that while our favorite daughter, Supergirl, was handling a situation somewhere else, Solaria, Martian Manhunter, Brainiac, and Dreamer held the aliens at bay long enough for Lena Luthor, the CEO of L Corp to stop the aliens using a combination of software and nanite technology.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A picture of the five heroes popped up on the screen, and Kara gasped at the damage done to her Aunt. She went to reach for her phone, when a text message popped up, telling her that Astra was fine. Ignoring the message, she dialed anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen, the four women saw Astra smile as she reached down and pulled her phone from somewhere on her body. “Hello, Little One,” Astra smiled, “I assume my text wasn’t enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are-are you okay, really okay?”, Kara gasped, holding tightly to Sam’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a little worse for wear, those creatures pack quite a punch, but Lena did what was necessary, she saved us, all of us,” Astra said softly. “You were right about her, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she okay, she looks like she is in shock?” Kara asked, looking at Lena as she stood between the heroes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She had to program the nanites to cease the cyborg’s hive mind programming, Little One,” Astra spoke solemnly. “It was not a decision she made lightly, but she did what was necessary to save this world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam heard the conversation and squeezed Kara’s fingers as the blonde took a deep breath, “she had to kill them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Little One, but she did so with great trepidation,” Astra explained, “the same decision your grandfather made when they came to Krypton.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara swallowed and relaxed, that was a story of legend, and she knew then that with those disgusting creatures, there had been no other way. “Hand her your phone, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Astra handed the phone to Lena, who looked at it confused, then placed it slowly to her ear, “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lena, you did really good today,” she whispered, “you did the right thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kara,” Lena whispered softly, “I needed that, just tell me something good happened today to make this all worthwhile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam and I got engaged…” Kara said softly as she smiled into the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the TV, Lena’s body seemed to finally relax, as she mirrored Kara’s smile and looked at the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks later, in the alley behind Kara’s newspaper in National City, a portal opened, and two men and a small woman stepped out.  “Where the hell are we?” The larger of the two men asked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Visitors and Manifestations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Life test all men through trials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <b>Lailah Gifty Akita</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sat upon the globe at the top of the Daily Planet, looking out over her cousin’s city. This is the part of being a superhero she hated, the waiting. Patience had never been her strong point and waiting for the refugee ship from Vega IV to arrive was not something she wanted to be doing when she had a paper to edit and a wedding to plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about your champion again, Little One?” Astra smiled as her feet touched the top of the globe. “That faraway look in your eyes is a sign, my child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked up at her aunt, a large goofy grin on her face, “I know, Auntie, I can’t help it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This suits you, Little One, this happiness,” Astra said as she took a seat beside her niece, “thank you for looking in on Lena two weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara waved her hand, signaling to Astra that it was not a big deal. She turned her head as Astra caught her arm, “It was a big step for you, Kara. Do not act as if it is otherwise. What you did for Lena was more than just supporting her, you gave her hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her aunt, her eyes scrunched and her crinkle showing, “what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have, perhaps not intentionally, avoided Lena since your return to National City,” she held up a hand to stop the argument, “as I said, perhaps not intentional, you have continued your chess matches and you do check in on her, but this was your first physical meeting, without someone supporting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara bit her lip and hung her head, “I know… I--I just couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astra smiled, and sat down beside her niece, “Kara, my sweet Little One,” she stopped and tucked a strand of stray hair behind Kara’s ear, “you have overcome every obstacle set before you, you will work through this one as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shy smile tugged at Kara’s lips and she leaned into the hand close to her cheek, “thank you, Auntie.” At almost the same moment, two heads looked up to see the refugee ship breaking through the clouds. Solaria’s mask dropped into place and she and Kara rocketed up to meet the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there is another ambush, it will take place soon…” Solaria said, her voice clear over the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Nia were sitting at Ruby’s desk talking about everything, but the biggest subject was her mom and Kara’s recent engagement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia had been in Washington following up some leads on one of her stories and had missed everything when Kara and Sam had returned home, other than a text from Ruby, telling her that she had huge news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks earlier, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam and Kara landed in the backyard of their shared home, touching down lightly on the patio. They slipped in through the sliding glass doors and tiptoed through the living room. As they reached the steps they were met by a seventy-five pound white mass of fur and Ruby, sitting on the steps leading to the second floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Rubes,” Kara grinned, looking like a teenager that had been caught out past curfew, “hey, Ozi.” Her hand reached and started to pet the white dog.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t, hey Rubes me, show me?” She begged, a huge smile plastered on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara slowly rolled the sleeves of her sweatshirt up, revealing the silver and gold bracelets on her wrist. Ruby was bouncing impatiently, her legs vibrating the stairs as her mother slowly removed her leather jacket, revealing a matching set on her wrist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, my Rao, mom…” she squealed, “you did it! You really did it!” She floated off the steps and wrapped her arms around Kara, bringing a huge smile to the blonde’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess this means you approve?” Kara asked, grunting just a bit at Ruby’s strength.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby held out a small, folded envelope. “I wrote this for you and mom…,” she explained shyly as Kara took the letter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara opened it carefully, unfolding the paper and biting her lip as she started to read,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Ruby Patricia Arias happily announces the engagement of her mother, Samantha Odette Arias, daughter of Patricia Arias to Pulitzer Prize winner Kara Marie Danvers, daughter of Eliza Danvers. The two women met when fate meant it to be, they became friends and then more. These women are my role models and my heroes, and I couldn’t be happier.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Welcome to our family, Kara…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara didn’t even bother to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks, a large grin letting everyone know she was as happy as she’d ever been. “Thank you, Rubes,” she whispered as she kissed the top of the slightly shorter young woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam watched the girls hug and turned her head as she heard the door open, catching Eliza peeking in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw you two land and thought I would come over,” Eliza said through a large smile. It got even bigger as she saw the twin bands on both women’s wrist. Then she pulled a small box out of her pocket and opened it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom?” Kara asked, the grin on her face getting even larger as she recognized the box.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Set into blue and red velvet were two antique diamond rings, “these belonged to my mother and Jeremiah’s mother. I would like you two to have them,” she looked on as Sam and Kara shared a look and nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not like we can show the bands to everyone, is it sweetheart,” Sam laughed and Kara just shook her head, reaching for the box and wrapping her arms around Eliza.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, mom,” she said, then their eyes met and she asked, “I guess this means you approve?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well…” Eliza laughed, as Sam’s mouth dropped open. “Of course, how couldn’t I.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They placed the rings on each other’s fingers and the group headed outside to the patio, Ozi leading the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Nia were laughing and finishing their lunch when three strangers walked into the paper.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby stood up at her desk, as Nia moved back towards her own, putting distance between herself and these strangers. “May I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to see Kara Danvers?” The largest of the two men said, his piercing eyes looking around the office and landing on Nia, making her feel as if he was sizing her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Danvers is currently unavailable, Mr.?” Ruby smiled, remembering what Kara said about always smiling and killing people with kindness, as she spoke, her vision scanning each for weapons or anything that may threaten herself or Nia. “If you like I can look at her schedule and see if something is available next week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s face set in a tight grimace, “we don’t have a week, Ms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s smile got even larger, “Arias…” She paused for a moment, “and as I said, Ms. Danvers is not currently available.” The smile never left her face, and she watched as Nia moved back towards her side of the newsroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man smiled, a tight-lipped lift of his lips, “Ms. Arias, this is a very important matter, and we need to speak to Kara, immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension in the man’s voice was obvious, and the use of Kara’s name caused Ruby to become defensive, “my Jeju--Ms. Danvers is not available!” She said forcibly, “as I said, I can make you an appointment or you can leave.” Her voice was tense and her hazel and gold eyes, identical to her mother’s, gave her away, as they flashed a deep bright orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three backed away, but the smaller, thinner man smiled widely and held up his hands, trying to calm the situation, “you’re Ruby, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia stepped up immediately, her voice tense as she snapped, “how do you know her?” Her eyes glowing purple as her power started to rise, protecting Ruby had suddenly become a priority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara talks about her all the time when she visits,” he answered, “I’m Barry Allen. This,” he pointed to the young woman behind him, “is Mia. Tall and forbidding here is Oliver Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s anger dissipated quickly as she floated off the floor, “oh my god, you’re the Flash and,” she pointed at Oliver, “you-- you’re the Green Arrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman stepped forward, “ and we really need to talk to Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s strained tone caused Ruby to tense a little bit, “hold on just a few minutes, I’ll be right back.” Then she disappeared into Kara’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After excusing herself, Ruby stepped into Kara’s office and called her mom, she got no answer and decided to try Eliza’s cell number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rubes, what’s going on, sweetpea?” Eliza answered on the second ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uzheiu, have you seen momma?” Ruby asked, a note of worry carried through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s on the porch, Ruby. Is everything okay?” Eliza tensed, Ruby never called Sam momma unless something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeju has company and they know who she is,” Ruby whispered, “Is she on her way home?” She heard Eliza stepping across the floor and the sound of her mom’s breathing, then her mother’s voice came across the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, baby?” Sam’s worried voice asked over the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Flash and Green Arrow are here to see Kara, momma. I didn’t know who they were, and I let my powers flare,” Ruby explained, her shame evident in her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s on her way home right now, she is going to stop by the office. You can tell them she is coming.” Sam paused for an instant, then asked,  “you want me to come down?” Sam asked her daughter, knowing that Nia and Ruby could handle themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No momma, thank you, me and Nia can handle them for a bit. You think Jeju would mind if we ordered food?” Nia smiled into the phone, her heart soaring at her mother’s trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, put in on my card,” Sam grinned, “order enough potstickers for Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, momma, love you,” Ruby said as she hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sat back and a concerned frown formed on her face as she looked down at the lake, “what are they doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earth-27, The Hall of Justice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dru-Zod found himself lying on the floor, Superman standing above him, blood dripping from his knuckles. “You killed them, you killed them all!” Kal-El yelled at his mortal enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zod spits the blood from his mouth, “and I would do it again, and again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal-El looked away for just a moment, at his friends, dead at Zod’s hands. His eyes began to glow, first orange, then red and then the ice blue of vengeance. He looked down at the Kryptonian in front of him and was about to release his heat vision when he heard the shot. His eyes faded to their normal blue hue as he looked up and saw… “Lex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yours,” the balding man said, as he fired three more rounds into the man of steel’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal-El fell to his knees, watching as a woman, wrapped in the shadows, appeared and teleported away with Zod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lex savored his victory for another moment, then turned on his heel and disappeared, as Superman’s breathing stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acrata and Zod appeared in the control room of the Anti-Monitor’s ship. Zod stood slowly as his injuries healed and he nodded his head in thanks at the woman who had saved him. He turned as the Anti-Monitor entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to your new destiny, Dru Zod,” the large man said, as he swept his hand towards the monitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zod stood and looked at the monitors, as a red storm overtook his world, and his universe ceased to exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Ruby, are you Kryptonian, or?” Barry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled, and wiped the remnants of pizza from her mouth with a napkin, speaking proudly, “I am Ruby Arias, of the House of Zod, Ambassador to Argo City, daughter of Samantha Arias, the champion of the House of El.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia almost choked on her drink, “wow! That’s a mouthful. Do you have a business card?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia and Ruby both laughed, as Barry looked thoughtfully at Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ruby asked, suddenly wondering what was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sami Arias, Sam Arias,” Barry said, then popped himself in the forehead, “Kara’s Sami is Samantha Arias. Duh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had another laugh at that, except Oliver who was chewing his food slowly, thinking hard about something Ruby had said. “Why does Kara need a champion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen, but that is not our story to tell,” Nia responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” Concern filled the air as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara Danvers picked that moment to walk through the door, “I’m better now, it’s been a rough year,” then she looked down at her left hand, at the faces of Ruby and Nia, and then at the walls, “not all bad though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry stood and moved forward quickly, causing Kara to step back, a bit of panic in her eyes, “Kara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” Kara stammered, as she loosely wrapped her arms around Barry. She regained her composure and looked at the curly blonde standing beside Ollie, “who’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiled, and Kara noticed his eyes shining as he introduced the young woman, “this, this is Mia Smoak, my daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter, but Ollie she’s grown?” Kara questioned, her crinkle pronounced on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will explain it, along with everything else Kara. Is there somewhere we can talk, somewhere private?” Ollie asked, suddenly becoming the imposing figure everyone knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are my family, anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them,” Kara said, the pitch of her voice rising as she fought for control over her rising panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s bad, Kara, real bad,” the Green Arrow admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we call Sami, and Alex, can--can they be in on th--this?” Kara was gulping air and she was twisting the hem of her sweater. Her feet were moving and she was swaying from side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Panic attack,’ Barry thought, but before he could blink, Ruby was at Kara’s side gripping her hand, “Jeju, call momma, call her right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded shakily and moved quickly towards her office. She opened her door and reached into her pocket to take out her cell phone, when the secret entrance to her office opened, revealing her fiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words were spoken, none were needed. Sam stepped forward and held out her arms and Kara walked unsteadily into them. As she listened to Sam’s steady heartbeat, Kara could feel the panic leave her body, she relaxed and let Sam hold her in a warm and loving embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earth 260</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lex Luthor stepped from the portal, looking around in disgust at the barren desert around him. “You send me to the desert, in this suit,” he said out loud to no one in particular. His bald head turned at the sound of a whip striking human flesh, and a cruel smile came to his lips, “that’s a sound I could get used to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lex moved casually through the city streets, searching for the source of the delightful noise. He rounded a corner and there he was, a large man, with dark skin, wearing all black, his large arms folded across his chest. ‘Finally,’ Lex thought to himself. Then, as if he were simply crossing the street in National City, he walked up to the man known as Teth Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luthor smirked as a large fist sped towards his head. He never flinched, as he held up his hand, palm forward, and watched with amusement as Adam’s hand stopped, mere inches from his face. “Tut, tut. You foolish superhuman idiots, always so quick with your fist, never considering that perhaps muscles don’t make you all-powerful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the words but did not know the language. Black Adam only realized that his arm had stopped, though not of his own accord. ‘Sorcery,’ he thought to himself, as he flicked open his fist, palm forward and watched the small, balding man in strange clothes fly through the city streets, landing in a crumpled pile a good distance away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise the man sat up, dusting off his strange garments. He watched perplexed and would for days wonder where the attack came from first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black Adam, welcome to your destiny,” said the voice of the Anti-Monitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara and Sam made their way out from the office after about fifteen minutes, fingers entwined, as they made their way towards the group in front of them. Barry immediately noticed the rings on their left hands but Oliver noticed that Kara was no longer shaking or panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, everyone,” Kara began, “as I said before, it’s been a very long year. Alex is expecting our call, as soon as you’re ready Ollie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kara sat down, Oliver noticed something else, the room had shifted, all four women were now sitting together, protecting one another. Something may be wrong with Kara, but the Monitor was right, she was still a source of hope for everyone. “Go ahead, Kara, call her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing her DEO communicator out of her bag, Kara tapped a button, and the air was filled with a hologram of Alexandra Danvers, dressed in full DEO tactical gear, glaring at Oliver Queen. Behind her were the images of J’onn J’onzz and Lucy Lane, arms crossed over their chest, faces impassive, waiting for the Green Arrow to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It dawned on Oliver Queen at that moment, Kara didn’t look like just a superhero anymore, she held herself differently, almost like a chief of state. Over the years he had met assassins, master spies, politicians, CEOs, and military leaders...this Kara was different, not the shy little alien girl he had met years ago when the dominators attacked or when the Nazis from Earth-99 threatened to kill her, her eyes were different, she was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Ollie,” Kara encouraged, “we are waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking himself, Oliver Queen, stepped forward, “I am here on behalf of a man who calls himself the Monitor. The Multiverse is in peril, entire universes have been wiped out by a creature that calls himself the Anti-Monitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver’s statement caused the tension in the room to become even heavier. Kara shifted forward in her chair, while everyone else pulled closer to her. Alex noticeably tensed, turning her back on the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the conference room at the DEO, Alex turned to J’onn, whispering something, then turned to Lucy, and swallowed hard, “we better call Brainy, Director.” Then she sighed heavily, turning her eyes once again at Oliver Queen, then growled, “ you better call Lena Luthor also.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of Lena’s name, Barry watched a look of panic spread across Kara’s face, then it was gone as Sam’s hand landed gently in her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn, seemingly relaxed, asked the most obvious question, “I assume since you are here, that our universe is next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known about this Ollie?” Kara asked, interrupting J’onn’s question when she noticed a sudden change in his heart rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver Queen swallowed hard, and met Kara’s eyes, “about a year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was out of her seat in a moment, standing inches from Oliver, her face red and contorted with rage “and you waited until now? Is your world gone? Is that why you are here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver stumbled back, Barry’s hand coming up and resting on his back to keep him from falling, “No, Kara, I have been tracking him for a year, gathering forces, I only just found out he was coming here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia’s communicator lit up as Brainy joined the conversation, and then Solaria and Lena joined in. Oliver’s head snapped from person to person, landing on Kara, “you remind me of Nyssa, all this power you command.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia’s head snapped up at the mention of her teacher, and she looked more closely at the situation, Kara was the center of this group, ‘no’ she thought, ‘the dynamic was different, not the center, the heart,’ the words slipped from her mouth unbidden, “she’s not like Nyssa at all, Nyssa ruled because of who she is and what she can do. This..this is a family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do, to stop this or to hold it back?” Lena interrupted as she looked at the transcript of the call Lucy had supplied her and Astra with. “I’m currently having all of L Corps satellites redirected and will share the data with the DEO, and I believe Barbara Gordon at Wayne Technologies would be more than willing to assist us if we need it.” She paused a moment as she sent the commands via her computer, then continued, “there are a few other companies as well, if that is acceptable, Director Lane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy smiled and dropped her head, impressed by Lena’s quick thinking. “Brainy, adjust all DEO satellites for a full outward scan of the Solar System. Make sure the data is shared with L Corp and any other approved corporations that decide to assist us.” Then she looked into the video screen, “good thinking, Lena.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Director Lane,” Brainy answered as he turned towards the satellite controls,  “the satellite trajectories will be changed in the next thirty-three point four minutes. Do we need to contact the President?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara relaxed her stance, orange and crimson sparks still dancing in her eyes “I’ll handle the President,” then she turned away from Oliver, trying to get her emotions under control, “Barry, is there anything Cisco and Caitlyn can help us with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry was shaken by the anger in Kara’s voice, and it took him a moment to recover, “I’ll call and see. Hmm... are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over the last year, I have lost my friend, almost lost my family, lost the use of my powers, and almost died. Now, I find out that you…,” her eyes flaring orange again as she turned and pointed at Oliver, “you left us out of this situation for a year. I refuse to lose everything again, Oliver Queen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, I didn’t know, I’m just a messenger,” Oliver said, trying to defend himself. “I’ve given up everything for this quest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara turned her back on him, trying to regain her composure, she hated it when she heard herself snap, “what are you talking about, Oliver?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felicity, William, Mia, I had to let them go so that I can help stop this, it’s my penance for the killer I became,” he tried to explain, “I--I’m not going to make it through this, Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara paused, her face scrunched in confusion and orange sparks still danced in her eyes, but she forced herself to turn around and face the Green Arrow. She watched as Oliver stutter-stepped back as her eyes met his, ”care to explain that last statement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver looked down, unable to meet Kara’s eyes, her anger was justified, and he’d told the Monitor on several occasions that Kara and Barry had a right to know what was going on. “There is nothing to explain, Kara,” Oliver spoke, his voice guarded and subdued. “I’m not going to survive this--this war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence in the room was deafening. Kara looked over Oliver’s shoulder at Barry, whose mouth was wide open at the admission. Then her eyes searched the pained expression in Mia’s eyes, and she knew that it was true. She forced herself to breathe, and relax. She stepped forward and softly placed hands that could move planets on Oliver’s shoulders. The vigilante’s eyes rose and met the brilliant blue orbs, sucking in a breath as she squared her shoulders and spoke, “Ollie, I can’t--I won’t let that happen. I refuse to lose anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All heads in the room turned in unison as an alarm sounded at DEO headquarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have two bogies entering National City airspace!” A disembodied voice yelled from the control room. “Current trajectory shows touchdown at L Corp Headquarters in approximately three minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was the first to speak, “What are we looking at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unknown, Director, the target is too small to be a vehicle.” The voice paused, then added, “one of the signatures is Kryptonian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s head snapped in the direction of Astra. “Is mother on Earth? Did Kal return?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astra looked at her niece, “Not that I’m aware of, Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way, Solaria.” Kara turned away, and looked to Barry and Oliver, “You did bring something other than what you have on, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry pressed the ring he was wearing on his right hand and his costume appeared in his hand. Kara couldn’t help but smile as a blur moved out of the room and reappeared in a red streak, “Can you head to National City, scout things out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it. Are you still on channel seven?” Barry asked as he adjusted his earpiece. Kara nodded and watched him shoot through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy, the Flash is on his way to National City, make sure our guys don’t shoot him,” Kara said, “Dreamer and I will be on our way in a few minutes. Is there a DEO assault team headed that way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, J’onn and I are headed that way, along with team Kappa,” Lucy responded, her voice tightened, “Kara, they are fully outfitted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Lucy. Astra and I will be safe,” she smiled, “be careful. Tell Alex to text Kelly and that I love her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Kar,” Lucy said as she disconnected, “see you in the skies, Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver, who had run through the door behind Barry, returned with a duffel bag. He tossed a set of black leathers to Mia and both ran towards the restrooms to change. Both returned about five minutes later, to see Supergirl and Dreamer waiting for them. Standing between them was Ruby in a red and blue mirror of Kara’s uniform, including a mask that covered the top half of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked from Oliver to Mia and asked, “You have a name, Mia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia looked up from behind her black mask, “Darkstar. And I don’t have a fancy communicator thing like the rest of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia reached into her desk drawer and tossed one at Mia, “its set on channel seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia caught the small earpiece and slid it into her ear, the channel buzzed with activity and Ruby quickly showed Mia how to adjust the volume so she could focus. “You will figure out how to block out most of it, normally everyone isn’t on Kara’s channel, but this is different,” Ruby explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Rubes, remember, just for this mission, no fighting, you can help anyone who gets injured, but no fights, okay?” Kara asked, her hand rested on the young woman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jeju, no fights, transport only and help the injured,” Ruby repeated. “Is momma coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to fly in and keep guard over Lena, you keep an eye on her too, okay?” Kara smiled as she pulled Ruby in for a hug, “be safe, sweetpea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam came over and wrapped her arms around Ruby, “stay out of the fight, understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes momma, I know.” Ruby hugged her mom back, “Jeju already told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled Kara towards her, resting her lips against Kara’s, “thank you, Zhao.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with Lena, and stay safe, please Sami,” Kara pleaded, her eyes filled with worry and concern, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” then Kara’s lips were on hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later Kara was carrying Oliver and Ruby was carrying Mia. They were flying a little slower than normal to not harm their passengers and so that Nia could keep up. As they drew closer to the city, Kara could see Astra going head to head with a man in a dark black Kryptonian uniform and J’onn facing off with another man in all black. Scanning the area she saw what looked like demons swooping in and attacking the DEO troops.  She noticed that Lena’s balcony doors were damaged as well. “Okay, Stargirl, drop Darkstar on the southside of the rooftop, and then get to Lena, protect her until company arrives, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am, Supergirl,” Ruby responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arrow, I’m going to drop you on the northside, is that okay?” Kara asked. “I’m going to see who needs more help, Solaria or J’onn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, Supergirl. Where’s the Flash?” Oliver questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby responded to that one, “he’s on the other tower, covering the DEO agents before those things get too close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara saw Alex on the south end of the tower, and pointed Ruby towards her, “remember, go to Lena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the battle was on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia landed and rushed to Alex’s side, “I’m here to help, Agent Danvers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you any good with that thing?” Alex questioned as she pointed to Mia’s bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty fair,” Mia said, as she notched an arrow and fired, piercing one of the flying creatures and watching it disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s fair, cover that area,” Alex said, sweeping her arm in a short arc, “call out if you miss, got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Mia grinned wickedly as she sent two arrows flying in rapid succession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s fine, Kara!” Oliver yelled from twenty feet over the rooftop. He relaxed as Kara let him drop and shot towards her Aunt. His first arrow was notched and released before he landed, striking and taking down two of the shadow demons that were flying towards him. He landed in a roll, came up, notched an arrow, and fired, saving the life of the DEO agent that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara flew up towards Astra and looked closely at the face of the man in the uniform, “Dru Zod!” she yelled over the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, Zod turned his head and was caught by a ferocious punch from Astra, sending him careening towards the reinforced roof of L Corp’s South Tower. His body laid, unmoving as Kara shot towards J’onn and his opponent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby landed in Lena’s office and saw the CEO squatting behind her desk as Lucy stood, fighting a woman in all black, who seemed to be moving in and out of the dark corners of the room. Lena was moving her fingers over her tablet, tapping command after command, overriding the emergency lighting systems, and causing the small shadows of her office to slowly disappear, taking away the woman’s ability to move. The last shadow disappeared and Acrata screamed, turning her black eyes towards Lena with barely disguised hate. Her mistake was quickly made evident as Lucy Lane’s boot caught her in the side of her head, knocking her into one of Lena’s glass tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never turn your back on a Lane,” Lucy spat, blood dripping from her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acrata was up quickly, smiling evilly at Lucy, “It’ll take more than that, you little bitch.” Andrea shot forward faster than Lucy’s eyes could follow and connected an elbow to her temple, dropping the director of the DEO into a heap on the floor. She leaped back, focusing on the young woman standing between herself and Lena. “You wear that stupid little symbol on your chest, so before I take care of Lena, how about I put you out of my misery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby swallowed hard, “Jeju, Lucy’s hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling for help from your dear, sweet Supergirl?” Andrea hissed. “She won’t get here in time to save you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The building shook as Samantha Arias landed on the balcony, her hazel eyes shining blue as she crashed through the plate glass windows separating her from Ruby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acrata backed away, “Samantha Arias?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Step back, Andrea!” Sam screamed, her power rising to a level she wasn’t sure she could control, “whatever you are after here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea screamed as she threw herself at Sam, her fist slamming into unforgiving flesh. Sam never flinched, never even blinked as Acrata’s hand was shattered. The woman in black fell back, holding her broken hand in the crook of her good arm. Nia arrived, and Acrata watched as she formed twin bands of energy that wrapped themselves completely around her upper body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the sky above, Black Adam found himself facing three superpowered heroes. His magic was nearly depleted and he threw a weak lightning bolt at Kara, watching in horror as it bounced off of her as if it never existed. He began to float backward when he came to a sudden stop, he turned and found himself face to face with the green-skinned hero known as the Martian Manhunter. J’onn’s fist connected with the man’s jaw, driving him towards the ground, hundreds of feet below them. All three watched in horror as Black Adam disappeared into a silvery cloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex, the Green Arrow, and Darkstar were finishing up with the shadow demons on their rooftop when they all started to disappear just as Adam had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the office below, Sam and Lena were tending to Lucy when they watched in horror as Acrata disappeared into a silvery void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the rooftop of the other building, the other demons disappeared, leaving Barry and the other members of Team Kappa standing alone with General Dru Zod. The large man lifted himself up from the rooftop and started to advance. Barry moved quickly, grabbing and evacuating each one of the team members until he was alone on the rooftop. Zod laughed, “think you can stop me, Flash?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You--you know who I am?” Barry asked incredulously, “how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed your counterpart on my Earth, and you will be the next speedster I end,” Zod threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the Kryptonite dart strike him in the shoulder moments before six more heroes landed on the rooftop surrounding him. He spun, looking at each. “I killed you too Manhunter and you Oliver Queen. I gutted you like a fish.” He skipped Barry this time and the kryptonite started to affect him. He found himself face to face with Supergirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dru Zod?” Kara questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara? Kara In-Ze?” Zod stood, shocked. “How can this be? You didn’t survive Krypton’s explosion, I--I stole your pod. I sentenced you and your mother to death. For the greater good, I killed the only woman I ever loved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astra pressed the activation button on her collar, lowering her helmet, her eyes blazing the same red as Krypton’s sun, “you killed my sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zod’s face softened for just a moment, then he blinked and hardness returned to his eyes, “Kara is your daughter, Astra In-ze?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the same silvery portal opened behind him, and Zod disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aboard the Anti-Monitors ship,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all failed!” The large man screamed, “you were supposed to bring me the Luthor woman, and you all failed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Anti-Monitor’s face stared at each impassively as they hung, each tortured by a different device, designed specifically for their abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lex Luthor smirked at each, in turn, enjoying himself immensely as the Anti-Monitor wasted more of his precious energy punishing them for something they couldn’t control.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>